Kuroo Testsuro x Reader
by ZeraYuurin
Summary: Au début je ne le connaissais pas mais une fois que je su son prénom je ne me doutais pas de ce qui arriverais ensuite .. Désolé pour le résumé pourri x)
1. Preview

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre, je tenais à expliquer certaines choses que j'ai oubliée de préciser avant mon premier chapitre .. Désolé ..

Pour commencer : Disclaimer : Les personnages d 'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas .

C'est aussi ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)

Comme indiqué, il y a du lemon donc si vous n'aimez pas se genre, ne lisez pas !

Je tiens à préciser 3 autres choses :

[t/n] = Ton Nom / [t/p] = Ton Prénom / [p/ma] = Prénom Meilleure Amie

Pour l'histoire je me suis basée sur une année scolaire japonaise. Autrement dit : 3 trimestres (Avril-Juillet / Septembre-Décembre / Janvier-Mars)

Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai modifiée la géographie du Japon .. Désolé x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ps : Désolé de ne pas avoir publiée ceci avant .. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps en se moment et j'avoue que j'apprends encore à utiliser le site ..


	2. Chapitre 01 : Son Nom

_**Chapitre 01**_

C'était ma deuxième année au lycée Nekoma High, j'avais décidée d'y aller car je préféré aller dans une grande ville pour pouvoir me faire mes propres expériences mais aussi pour avoir un peu mon indépendance, car à la maison mes parents n'étaient jamais là du à leur travail qui leur imposait régulièrement des voyages dans le monde ce qui m'as poussée à choisir cette vie qui me convenait parfaitement ! Mes parents l'ont acceptés et paye mon loyer. Mon appartement était asser grand : une entrée donné sur une longue cuisine à ma gauche et sur un salon à ma droite. Si je continuais un peu je pouvais voir la salle de bain à ma gauche après la cuisine et ma chambre au fond. Le salon était nimbé de lumière grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui suivait l'appartement et qui donnait sur une terrasse.

Enfin bref ! C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui et comme tout les jours je me rendis à pieds au lycée. Je mis mes écouteurs et me plongea dans mes pensées. L'année dernière j'avais remarqué un garçon qui n'était pas dans ma classe. Je ne savais pas comment il s'appelait car je ne le voyait pas souvent mais je trouvais qu'il avait un truc ! J'aimerais qu'il soit dans ma classe cette année pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. A défaut d'avoir trouvé un petit ami, je m'étais trouvée un amie avec qui j'étais comme les deux doigts de la main ! Elle s'appelait [p/ma]. Et nous nous disions tout d'ailleurs elle connaissait ton petit pincement au cœur pour le fameux garçon au cheveux noir et voulait t'aider à en savoir plus. Mais je refusa car je voulais me débrouiller et ne pas me faire remarquer pour le moment.

Je ne connaissais pas tout les noms des personnes dans ma classe l'année dernière mais, ayant déjà eu la liste des personnes dans ma classe, j'en avais reconnu.

J'arrivais au lycée, [p/ma] m'attendais devant le portail pour aller en classe.

«- Salut [t/p] ça va ? Prête pour cette rentrée ?

Ohayo [p/ma] ! Oui je vais bien et toi ? J'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée mais bon on verra bien ! Haha ! »

Je riais jaune un peu quand même mais bon on verra ce que cette journée me réserve !

J'arrivais dans ma classe la 1-b et nous pouvions choisir vos places. C'était des bureaux individuels mais j'allais m'asseoir dans le fond avec [p/ma] à mes côtés. Le prof entra dans la salle de classe et se présenta puis donna au rang de devant l'emploi du temps de la semaine. Tu remarquas alors que le bureau à ta droite étais vide. _Quelqu'un étais déjà en retard ?_ Me demandais-je. Enfin bref je n'y prêta pas plus attention et pensa que l'année dernière j'étais dans le club d'animé et de manga mais que celui-ci avait fermé pour manque de membres et que donc il faudrait que tu te trouve un nouveau club. Je voulais essayée un club de volley parce que j'aimais bien, j'avais un ami qui faisait du volley il s'appelait Daichi Sawamura, certes il habitait loin de tokyo mais Miyagi était ma ville de naissance et je le connaissais depuis notre enfance. Je me remémorais les bons souvenirs quand une ouverture de porte un peu violente me fis sortir de mes pensée. Je fus surprise quand je vis le fameux garçon aux cheveux noir.

« - Sumimasen Sensei pour le retard ! Dit-il en se courbant pour faire un angle droit avec son corps.

Ce n'est pas grave Tetsuro-kun, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. Va t'asseoir au fond de la classe à côté de [t/n] au fond de la classe. Dit le prof. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Surprise de voir se fameux garçon dans ma classe. Tetsuro. Je connaissais enfin au moins son nom de famille ! J'étais tellement contente et je rougis légèrement quand nos regards se croisèrent.

Le cours d'histoire pouvait commencer à présent mais je n'y prêtas aucunement attention étant plus concentrer sur mon voisin de droite que sur le cours en lui-même. J'avais pour mauvaises habitude de mâcher mes stylos quand j'étais en cours, ou quand j'étais très concentrée mais là étant légèrement stressée c'était pire ! Le garçon ne me prêta pas plus attention que ça pendant le cours ce qui ne me surpris pas. Je reçue un mot sur mon bureau qui venait de ma voisine de droite. Je l'ouvris « Si ça c'est pas de la chance ! Je suis trop contente pour toi mais fais quand même gaffe parce que tu es rouge comme une pivoine depuis qu'il est rentrée ! :'D »

Je devins encore plus rouge à la lecture de cette phrase, bien que je sois sûre que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Tetsuro regarda enfin en ma direction quand il vit le mot sur mon bureau.

Je plia le bout de papier avec violence dans ma main avant de la mettre dans ma trousse, ce qui fit monter un sourcil sur le beau visage du garçon qui me regarda bizarrement. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le cour pour éviter son regard.

Les cours s'enchénèrent toute la matinée mais les positions n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes bien que moi et [p/ma] étions toujours à côté. Tetsuro changeait à mon grand désespoir. La pause dej arriva et je dis à [p/ma] de ne pas m'attendre car je devais aller chercher un truc à la cafétéria. Dans le couloir je croisa une jeune femme de troisième année qui m'arrêta.

«- Bonjour, excuse moi de te déranger mais j'aimerais savoir si tu es à la recherche d'un club cette année ? Me dit-elle.

Oui tout à fait. Répondis-je intéressée.

Génial ! S'exclama t-elle. Pour tout t'expliquer je fais partie du club de volley de Nekoma et étant en troisième année je cherche quelqu'un pour me remplacer en tant que manager de l'équipe. Est-ce que cela t'intéresserais ? Dit-elle avec de grand yeux plein d'espoir.

Oui, j'aimerais bien. Répondis-je. J'espère être à la hauteur, ça à l'air d'être beaucoup de responsabilité .. Dis-je pas très confiante.

Ne t'inquiète je te formerais comme il se dois pendant cette année ! Répondit-elle heureuse. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Dit-elle en me secouant la main de bas en haut.

Au fait je m'appelle Yui Kozume ! A la fin des cours tu pourras passer au gymnase pour que je puisse te présenter à l'équipe et t'expliquer un peu le rôle d'un manager ? Dit-elle.

Oui pas de problème. Dis-je toujours un peu inquiète.

Super ! A se soir alors ! Dit-elle joyeuse.

A se soir ! Dis-je en criant puisqu'elle était déjà partie. »

Je regarda l'heure et me dépêcha d'aller à la cafétéria en espérant qu'il resterait quelque chose .. Je devais aussi raconter à [p/ma] que j'allais rentrée dans le club de volley.

Arriver à la cafeteria il ne resté plus rien. Ne savant pas quoi faire je me retourna affamée en cherchant [p/ma] des yeux. Je la vis me faire un signe de la mais à une table, je me mis à avancer mais percuta quelqu'un. Je me frotta le nez parce que ça m'avais fais mal un peu quand même.

« - Excuse-moi je ne pensais pas que tu partirais si vite ! Dit une voix.

Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en levant les yeux pou voir qui j'avais percuté. Je devins rouge quand je vis que c'était le fameux Tetsuro.

Euh ça va ? Me dit-il. Tu as chaud ?

Non, non ça va ! Excuse-moi mais je dois rejoindre mon amie. Dis-je en fuyant.

Non attend 2sec ! Me dit-il en me rattrapant par le bras in extremis. J'ai vu que tu étais arrivée en retard à la cafet' et en fait je n'ai pas la notion des quantités et je me fais toujours trop à manger, est-ce que tu veux ce qu'il reste vu que tu n'as rien à manger ? Tu me le rendras plus tard. Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

Euh .. Oui .. Merci c'est très gentil de ta pars de me proposer alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Dis-je perturbée par cette proposition.

Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance à l'avenir. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entendait par la mais je baissa la tête pour pas qu'il ne me vois.

Je te remercie encore, je vais aller manger parce qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps pour manger et je te dis à tout à l'heure au prochain cour. Dit-je en essayant de le regarder et de lui sourire.

De rien et oui à tout à l'heure. Dit-il en souriant. »

Je me dirigea vers ma meilleure amie pour lui raconter tout ça. Nous retournions en cours et l'après-midi passa asser rapidement.

Après les cours je souhaita une bonne soirée à [p/ma] et je me mis en marche vers le gymnase. Je me dirigea à la porte d'entrée mais il n'y avait personnes je décida donc d'aller aux vestiaires, par chance je ne me trompas de porte, et je vis Yui Kozume qui m'attendais avec mes nouvelles affaires et chaussures de club. Je les enfila et la suivais dans le gymnase, pleine d'appréhension, je fis ma timide en restant derrière elle. Tout le monde se rassembla pour l'encercler.

« - J'ai une nouvelle à vous présenter. Dit-elle joyeuse. »

Je sortis de derrière son dos pour lever les yeux vers les visages qui me regardés. Il y avait d'ailleurs un imbécile heureux qui apparemment s'appelait Taketora Yamamoto. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait. Sûrement les hormones me dis-je. Puis je tomba sur le fameux Tetsuro sauf que cette fois ci j'entendis son prénom également. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit la et que je connaisse enfin son prénom et son nom en entier que je ne pu m'empêchais de lui sourire bêtement. Puis je remarqua qu'un certain Kenma avait le même nom que Yui.

Kuroo Tetsuro. Se nom tournait dans ma tête.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Enchantée je m'appelle [t/p] et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous accompagner cette année. Par contre je me demandais, Kozume Kenma est ton frère ? » Dis-je en souriant à Kenma, qui détournait le regard.

Ils me saluèrent tous, Taketora Yamamoto toujours avec cet air heureux, et Yui confirma me disant que je pouvais l'appelait Yui-chan pour les différencier. Ils partirent tous s'entraîner et Yui-chan m'expliqua le rôle d'un manager.

Après cette journée bien chargée je rentra chez moi et m'appliqua à nettoyer le bento de Kuroo en pensant à lui avec un léger sourire d'imbécile heureuse sur le visage. Je partis prendre une douche, me mettre en pyjama et me coucha heureuse.


	3. Chapitre 02 : Et La, Le Problème Arriva!

_**Chapitre 02**_

Le lendemain je me leva, déjeuna et prépara mon sac de cour en pensant bien sur à prendre mon bento et celui de Kuroo. Je mis mon uniforme de lycéenne qui était composé d'une jupe grise, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge à rayure, un pull par dessus noir et une veste bleu marine par dessus le tout. Je mis bien sur des chaussettes montant jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses et des petites chaussures marrons.

J'avais raconter à [p/ma] hier soir qu'il y avait Kuroo dans l'équipe de volley. Elle était trop heureuse et était pressée de me voir pour en parler aujourd'hui.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude à la différence que le soir après l'entraînement des garçons, le coach voulu que l'on aille au resto pour passer une bonne soirée et pour que je puisse m'intégrer un peu mieux dit-il.

Je rentra chez moi et j'étais complètement stressée de savoir ce que j'allais mettre. Il y avait Kuroo quand même je ne pouvais pas négligée ma tenue ! Au contraire il fallait que je me fasse un peu voir, bien qu'au milieu de onze garçons ça n'allait pas être dur.

Je décida de m'habiller classe mais à l'aise quand même c'est à dire basket, pantalons en jean noir, une chemise blanche avec un nœud à l'avant au niveau de la taille et une grosse veste en jean large. Je retroussa les manche de celle-ci et mis une montre à mon poignet. Je décida également de me maquiller un petit peu.

Je sortis et vis Yui-chan qui m'attendait avec Kenma et Kuroo à côté. J'avais bien compris le jour précédant et aujourd'hui que Kuroo et Kenma se connaissais sûrement depuis longtemps vu leur relation. Sauf que j'avoue que je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement Yui-chan → Kenma → Kuroo. Mais alors pas du tout ! J'essayai de contrôlait mon léger rougissement.

« - Tu es très belle [t/p]. Me dit Yui.

\- Merci ! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. »

Je vis Kenma détourné les yeux et Kuroo rougir en restant bloqué sur moi 2min puis détourner le regard en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Nous commençons à nous diriger vers le restaurant. Une fois arrivé nous rejoignons le groupe de garçons déjà installés. Entourée de Yui-chan et de Kuroo j'étais la plus heureuse ! En plus j'eus l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Kuroo pour faire plus ample connaissance et contrôlait mon rougissement par la même occasion. Je compris aussi pourquoi Yamamoto avait l'air si heureux quand je suis arrivée. C'est juste un garçon de 16 ans avec des hormones qui travaillent beaucoup trop ! Mais je le trouvais marrant comme garçon je ris toute la soirée d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendais mais j'avoue que je voulais poser une question encore à Kuroo sauf que je voulais et ne voulais pas savoir la réponse en même temps. _Avait-il une copine ?_ La question ultime .. Je ne voulais pas lui demander parce que disons qu'on demande ça à quelqu'un que l'on connaît un peu et pas à quelqu'un qui nous connaît depuis deux jours .. Le repas se termina. Je n'en pouvais plus !

Nous sortirent tous puis la réponse à ma question était entrain d'arriver en appelant son petit ami avec une voix toute mielleuse, que je détestais d'ailleurs de toute manière je n'allais pas m'entendre avec elle je pense. Elle l'embrassa en faisant bien en sorte que tout le monde les voient bien. Elle fourra bien sa langue dans sa bouche aussi. Franchement je me demandais qu'elles expressions passaient sur mon visage, entre horreur, dégoût, surprise, tristesse et envie de m'enfuir en courant je ne savais plus. Kuroo essayait de la pousser un peu car il était légèrement gênait sauf que la pimbêche ne fit rien et attendit d'avoir finit son lavage de bouche pour se mettre à regarder et à enfin saluer tout le monde. Kuroo avait l'air légèrement agacé.

Pendant que je me disais que je l'avais déjà vu sortir avec plusieurs capitaines d'équipes sportives du lycée celle-ci me dévisagea agacée.

« - T'es qui toi ? Me dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Bonsoir mademoiselle, enchantée, je m'appelle [t/p]. Je suis également ravie de te rencontrer et de faire ta connaissance. Repondis-je très froidement.

Ok avec les garçons j'étais timide mais avec se genre de fille je n'allais pas me laisser faire, de plus elle avait le garçons que je voulais de surcroit. Kuroo et les autres me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés ne s'attendant sûrement pas ce que j'ai de la répartie.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Me dit l'autre toujours hautaine.

Je suis la nouvelle manager de l'équipe former par Yui-chan pour pouvoir la remplacer ça te vas comme réponse ? Dis-je toujours froidement.

Pas vraiment, tu vois (elle se rapprocha de moi) je sais que mon mec est un canon et vu la gueule que tu as tirée tout à l'heure quand je l'ai embrassée, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu ai des vues sur lui. Alors je te préviens tu le touche je t'aurais dans le collimateur et tu passeras une sale année fais moi confiance. Dit-elle pleine de confiance.

Oi ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut c'est bon laisse la ! Dit Kuroo pour me défendre.

Qu'elle gentillesse pour une première rencontre dis donc ! Par contre ce qui m'étonne de toi c'est que tu dis que c'est un canon et que si je le touche tu me feras passer une sale année, hors, arrête moi si je me trompe, mais tu as enchaînée les petits copains sportif toi l'année dernière non ? Et puis ça m'étonne qu'avec tout les gars que tu t'es tapée qui avait déjà des copines tu arrives encore à rester digne de toi et sortir avec une gars aussi gentil, franchement c'est pas cool pour lui ! _Boom !_ Pensais-je. Alors fou moi la paix et occupe toi de tes affaires ! Dis-je avec assurance. Tout le monde appréhendait ce qui allait se passer quand :

Alors là .. Dit-elle en s'avança pour m'attraper par les cheveux. »

Je recula, esquivant de peu pendant que Kuroo tenait son écervelée de copine et que Yui-chan et les autres se mettaient devant moi. Visiblement personnes ne l'aimait vraiment cette fille mais Kuroo était un grand garçon et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Kuroo essaya de calmer sa copine du mieux qu'il pouvait et ils finirent par partir tout les deux sans se retourner. Je m'en voulais un peu car Kuroo allait morfler le pauvre et il allait devoir calmer l'autre ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

« - Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu es de la répartie comme ça. Me dirent Yui-chan et Inuoka d'une même voix.

J'aime pas se genre de fille, je le plains le pauvre. Retorquais-je en parlant de Kuroo.

Je te rassure nous ne l'aimons pas trop non plus mais Kuroo fait ce qu'il veut même si je lui ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée. Me dit Kenma.

Nous commencions à rentrer chez nous.

Mais il l'aime vraiment ? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir qu'il quitte cette conna***

Je ne sais pas vraiment j'ai l'impression que c'est tendu en se moment mais Kuroo ne veut pas m'en parler ce qui me conforte encore plus dans mon hypothèse. Me dit Kenma.

Tu penses que demain je pourrais lui parler ou est-ce que tu penses qu'il va me faire la tête ? Demandais-je un peu inquiète.

Je ne sais pas trop pour être honnête, elle n'est pas dans votre classe donc je pense que tu pourras toujours lui parler avant ou après les cours. De toute façon ils ne mangent pas ensembles souvent donc ne t'inquiète pas trop ça va aller tu pourras lui parler. Dit Kenma en me regardant un léger sourire au lèvres. »

Les Kozume me raccompagnèrent chez moi. Sur le chemin nous avions quand même trouvaient un moyen de rire un peu et j'ai pus sympathiser un peu plus avec Kenma qui me paraissait très discret et un peu difficile à aller chercher mais finalement il est très gentil et s'ouvre au fur et à mesure.

Je rentra chez moi préoccupée. J'étais partagée entre le fait que je ne regrettais aucunement d'avoir répondue à l'autre pimbêche mais que par contre je m'en voulais parce que Kuroo risquait de passer une sale soirée à cause de moi. J'aurais aimée avoir son numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir lui demandait si ça allait pour lui. Si j'en avais l'occasion et que je ne devenais pas toute rouge je lui demanderais éventuellement demain même si je doute qu'au bout de 2 jours on demande le numéro de quelqu'un comme ça .. Le temps de réfléchir à tout ça j'étais en pyjama pour aller au lit déjà ! Ma grande chemise blanche me couvrait le corps quand je décida de me blottir sous la couette et essaya de m'endormir sans beaucoup de succès à cause du stress qui était présent.


	4. Chapitre 03 : Petite Discution

_**Chapitre 03**_

Je n'avais pas bien dormi à cause de se put*** de stress. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tournée et retourner dans mon lit toute la nuit. Bref pas fraîche je partis devant mon miroir de la salle de bain pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et bien c'était pas beau à voir ! Je me mis de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller et me maquiller un minimum pour faire impression que tout va bien. Je mis également mon uniforme avant de préparer mon sac et de sortir pour aller au lycée.

Angoisser. C'était le mot de cette matinée et pour ne pas arranger le truc j'avais cour de math en première heure de la journée. Great ! Kuroo n'étais pas venu pour cette première heure de cour. Je m'inquiétais. Au deuxième cour, celui d'histoire ou il était à côté de moi il rentra en même temps que tout le monde comme si de rien n'étais. Je le regarda avec des yeux inquiet et de regret en même temps. [t/ma] suivait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention sachant qu'elle savait déjà tout.

Il ne me prêta aucun regard avant de s'asseoir. Je le regardais toujours avec insistance et il finit par détourner le regard vers moi et me dire avec ses lèvres mais sans son « Ca va ». J'étais soulagée et il le vit sur mon visage.

Le cour commença et au bout de 30 min de cours je reçu un papier sur la table de Kuroo que je m'empressa de cacher derrière ma trousse pour éviter que le prof ne me surprenne. Je le déplia « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, elle ne m'a pas tuer mais je préfère qu'elle se défoule sur moi plutôt que sur toi. Je suppose que tu veux quand même qu'on en parle mais je te rassure moi aussi, du coup ça te dis qu'on aille sur le toit à la pause déjeuner pour être tranquille ?

Ps : Arrête de mâcher ton stylo ça me fait .. de l'effet. »

Je devins rouge comme jamais en lisant cette phrase et j'arrêta de suite de mâchouiller le stylo en question. J'entendis Kuroo pouffait en voyant ma réaction et je le fusilla du regard tout en lui disant « oui » pour répondre à sa question écrite sur le morceaux de papier que je jetta à la poubelle derrière moi. Les 30 mins restantes je me fis violence pour ne pas mordre se stylo tout en pensant à cette phrase et à ce que cela pouvait engendrer derrière. Heureusement la sonnerie me fis sortir de mes pensées avant que cela ne dérape. Sur le sujet, j'avais déjà expérimenté la chose vu que j'avais eu un copain déjà avec qui j'étais restée 1 an mais bon ne reparlons pas de lui.

Les 2 prochains cours se passèrent et quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna je dis à [n/ma] que Kuroo et moi voulions parler seuls à seuls. Elle acquiesça en me faisant un clin d'œil pleins de sous-entendu, et je rejoignis Kuroo qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée que l'on marche côte à côte à la vue de tout le monde car ça allait forcément revenir aux oreilles de l'autre pimbêche. Le trajet jusqu'au toit se fit sans encombre et nous nous asseyons contre un mur.

« - Écoute Kuroo j'aimerais m'excusez pour hier soir. Par pour ce que j'ai dis à ta copine (j'eus un rictus) mais pour ce qui c'est sûrement passer après chez toi ou chez elle. Dis-je un peu inquiète quand même.

Je peux être honnête avec toi ? Dit-il

Oui bien sur. Dis-je encore plus inquiète.

Tu sais, je trouve que tu as eu raison de lui parler comme ça. D'une parce qu'elle ne t'as pas bien parler et de deux parce que ce genre de personne a besoin qu'on la remette à sa place. Le problème c'est que ça venait de toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est montée au créneau. Si c'était moi qui lui avait dit ça elle aurait fermé sa bouche. Je vais te dire quelque chose d'un peu gênant mais bon je me sens à l'aise avec toi (dit-il en me souriant) quand nous sommes rentrée elle ne m'a pas engueulé elle a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour pour que je lui prouve que je l'aime et pour prouver que je lui appartenait. Honnêtement [t/p] tu trouve ça normal ? (Je fis non de la tête un peu choquée qu'il me dise se genre de chose quand même) J'en peux plus de son comportement, j'ai l'impression d'être un objet, son objet parce que je pense qu'elle s'en fou de moi elle veut juste coucher. Je ne te cache pas qu'au début j'étais amoureux d'elle et que quand on s'est mis ensemble j'étais content qu'une fille comme ça veuille sortir avec moi mais j'ai vite déchanté. Ca fait 2 mois qu'on est ensemble mais je pense que je vais la quitter parce que j'en peux plus d'elle ! Rien que le baiser d'hier soir ça m'as agacé. En plus je pense que je suis entrain de développé des sentiments pour une autre personne. Me dit-il toujours en me regardant plein d'assurance.

 _S'il me regardait dans les yeux comme ça ce n'était sûrement pas moi._ Me dis-je dans ma tête

Honnêtement ça m'étonne que tu me dévoile tout ça, je ne pensais pas que tu te dévoilerais à moi comme ça mais je suis contente quand même que tu me raconte tout ça et je suis rassurée qu'elle ne t'ai pas fais une scène et que plutôt vous avez .. Enfin bref ! Je comprend tes sentiments et je pense aussi qu'il vaudrais mieux que tu la quitte. Demande l'avis de Kenma parce qu'il te connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi.

Mais sinon je connais la personne pour qui tu développe des sentiments ? Dis-je avec curiosité.

Oui en effet. Dit-il amusé.

C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Une fille jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Dit-il en riant.

Et je la connais et toi aussi ?

Tu me poses beaucoup de questions sur le sujet je trouve ! Serais-tu intéressé par moi par hasard. Dit-il amusé.

(Je devins rouge pivoine évidemment) Euh .. Euh .. Disons que .. Il avait son visage de plus en plus proche de moi pour me faire craquer mais une sonnerie de téléphone me sauva de cette situation ? Désolé je dois répondre Kuroo. Dit-je plus sérieuse. »

C'était ma mère. J'allais un peu plus loin sur le toit pour que Kuroo ne m'entende pas forcément.

« - Allô ? Maman ?

Coucou ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Dit-elle un peu trop joyeuse.

Oui mais maman c'est midi là tu sais. Pourquoi tu m'appelle ? Dis-je agacée

Ah mince pardon ma belle. Dit-elle d'une voix vraiment bizarre. Je t'appellais parce que je voulais avoir un peu de tes nouvelles, ça fait 6 mois qu'on ne c'est pas appelé toi et moi tu me manques ..

Maman t'es bourrée ? T'es encore dans une fête de boîte avec je sais pas qui ? Il n'y a pas papa j'imagine ? Dis-je sur un ton accusateur.

Mais pas du tout j'ai juste bu 1 bouteille de vin. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Tu m'appelle quand même que quand t'es bourrée et à des heures pas possible mais bon tu t'en fou apparemment. Je te laisse je dois retournée en cours. A+ . Dis-je froidement et en lui raccrochant au nez. »

Et oui voilà la relation avec ma mère top hein ? Avec mon père ça allait beaucoup mieux car il était beaucoup beaucoup plus « sage » que ma mère. Ça m'étonnais même que mon père reste avec ma mère depuis tout ce temps. Lui au moins faisait attention au décalage horaires et essayait de m'appelais au moins une fois par mois si possible. Je rejoignis Kuroo et je me rassis à côté de lui.

« - C'était ta maman ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet par ma tête énervée.

Oui elle m'a appelait à cette heure là de je ne sais pas où, complètement bourrée pour me demandais comment ça allait .. Pfff. Lui dis-je en soupirant.

Je comprends tu sais j'ai les mêmes et c'est pour ça que je me suis mis à faire du volley d'ailleurs .. Parce que je ne voulais pas rester chez moi .. D'ailleurs mes parents ne sont jamais chez moi je ne les voient pratiquement jamais .. Me dit-il en ayant l'air un peu énervé et triste ..

Je te plains et en même temps je te comprends. Lui dis-je ne le regard plein de compassion.

Mais tu vis avec tes parents ? Me demandas-t-il.

Non je vis seule dans un appartement sur Tokyo. Mes parents habitent sur Miyagi mais ils ne sont presque jamais là à cause de leur travail, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir de chez moi. Tu m'as dis que tu vivais à Tokyo toi aussi ? Lui dis-je pour lui montrer que j'avais retenue ce qu'il m'avait dit à la soirée.

Oui tout à fait. Me dit-il oubliant ce qui c'était passer juste avant l'appel. »

Nous continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien en attendant la sonnerie puis avant de repartir je lui demanda si je pouvais avoir son numéro car hier soir j'étais inquiète et j'aurais voulu avoir de ses nouvelles. Il me dit qu'il ne préféré pas me le donner pour le moment car il n'avait pas encore quitter sa copine et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse m'identifier à cette séparation. Je comprenais tout à fait son résonnement même si j'étais un peu déçue au fond de moi quand même.


	5. Chapitre 04 : Premier Pas

_**Chapitre 04**_

Deux semaines avaient passer depuis la fois ou nous avions mangé ensemble sur le toit. Et Kuroo avait largué sa copine le lendemain ou en tout cas essaya car elle était collante .. _Elle n'avait personne d'autre à se mettre sous la dent_. Me dis-je. Elle m'énervait un peu mais bon je n'allais pas aider Kuroo non plus, il devait le faire tout seul. Nous étions vendredi à 30 min du week-end que je languissais beaucoup car avec [p/ma] nous avions décidées de sortir toute la journée toute les deux. Mais se soir il y avait un dernier entraînement de volley avant le week-end. Je n'aimais pas cet entraînement car c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Kuroo avant deux jours. D'ailleurs je commençais à être autonome dans ton rôle de manager et Yui-chan étais contente. L'équipe aussi d'ailleurs. Je m'étais bien intégrée. Nous étions aller une fois de plus au resto se soir là.

Une fois rentrée chez moi je me mise au lit le ventre plein.

Le lendemain je passa la journée avec [p/ma]. Nous avions fais les boutiques toute l'après-midi et nous venions de nous installez à un café dans la galerie commerciale grande ouverte sur l'extérieur pour boire quelque chose. Nous étions bien au soleil. Nous discutions jusqu'au soir 19h à se café parce qu'après nous allions voir un film qui s'appelait « Haikyu ! Owari To Hajimari » c'était un film sur du volley apparemment. C'est [p/ma] qui avait insisté comme ça je connaîtrais mieux le sport sois disant.

Une fois le film finit nous sommes sortit de la salle en discutant du film. Je raccompagna [p/ma] chez elle. Elle n'habitait pas complètement à côté de chez moi et je n'étais pas très rassurer de rentrer seule chez moi à pied et de nuit mais bon je n'avais pas je choix. Et puis au moins [p/ma] étais en sécurité elle. C'est surtout que depuis que j'étais arrivé au centre commerciale j'avais l'impression que l'on m'épier et me suivais, du coup cela ne me rassura encore moins. Inconsciemment j'accéléra le pas. Puis une main me tira vers l'arrière et me poussa contre un mur d'une maison de la rue. Et la je vis l'autre écervelée. J'eus un rictus de mécontentement sur mon visage. Elle était toujours ultra maquillée comme à son habitude. Me regardant toujours de haut mais cette fois-ci avec une pointe de haine dans son regard.

« - Toi là. Me dit-elle très énervé apparemment

C'est toi qui m'a suivit toute la journée ? Rétorque-je énervée aussi.

Bien vu mademoiselle j'ai une plus grande bouche que ce que j'en ai dans le cerveau. Dit-elle.

Je pense que je sais ce que tu me veux mais on va dire que non. Donc tu vas te poussée gentiment et je vais rentrer chez moi sans que tu continue à me suivre ok ?

Je ne crois pas non. Écoute moi bien sale peste tu as fais en sorte que Kuroo me quitte pour pouvoir sortir avec toi. Je connais pleins de gars qui se ferait un plaisir de te casser ton jolie petit minois. Dit-elle pleins de menaces.

Et voilà je le savais. On y arrive forcément. Dis-je à voix basse audible que pour moi. Oh ? Tu me menace ? Très mature comme réaction dit moi. Par contre merci pour le jolie minois je ne m'y attendais pas ! En même temps tu m'étonne que tu en connaisse pleins de mec, tu te déshabille tellement vite en les voyant. Je me demande même si tu as des « amies » filles. Dis-je pleins de mépris.

SHLACK ! Une violente giffle venait de s'abattre sur ma joue et je cracha un peu de sang. Put*** dans quoi je m'étais fourguée moi encore. En même temps on va pas se mentir je l'avais chercher aussi mais bon merde quoi ! J'avais la joue en feu. Je lui répondit tout de même avec dédain.

Sache sale peste, comme tu dis, qu'il ne t'aimais plus et qu'il a décider de se séparer de toi comme un grand. Je pense qu'il est asser intelligent pour prendre des décisions lui même et s'il t'a quitté c'est parce qu'ils avaient trouvé que tu le prenais pour ton jouet. Il ne te l'a pas expliqué ça ?

Si il m'a dit la même chose. Et c'est vrai que c'était un bon jouet par contre au lit, il était pas terrible. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je n'avais pas supporter cette dernière phrase et je mis à lever la main à mon tour sauf qu'une grande main venait de m'attraper le poignet et je me retourna pour voir Kuroo le regard noir. Je supposais qu'il venait de voir la scène.

Dégage. Dit-il froidement en parlant à la brune écervelée.

Quoi ? Mais .. mais .. Dit-elle en bégayant surprise.

DEGAGE ! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans se mot si simple ?! T'as qu'un neurone ou quoi ?! DEGAGE je te dis et que je ne te revois plus jamais ! Dit-il extrêmement énervé. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il me faisait presque .. peur ? La fille partie en courant et en pleurant. Kuroo se retourna vers moi lâchant mon poignet, qui me faisais mal tellement il l'avait serré fort, et prenant mon menton dans sa main pour le soulever et tourner mon visage pour regarder ma joue qui commençait à être marquée.

« - Ca va ? Me dit-il calmement.

Je t'avoue que ça me fais mal et je me suis mordue la joue dans le coup tellement il m'a surpris. J'ai le goût du sang il y a plus agréable. Dis-je les yeux baissé. Il était tellement proche de mon visage en même temps.

Tu veux venir chez moi pour que je te soigne ? Il n'y a personne chez moi et pour ta sécurité je préférerais que tu dorme chez moi aussi. Je pense qu'on en a finit avec elle mais bon je préfère me méfier comme elle t'as menacée .. Dit-il comme s'il s'en voulait.

Je le regarda prise au dépourvu. Dormir chez lui ? Le rêve ! Mais bon il ne fallait pas que je me fasse des films non plus ! Puis je vis qu'il s'en voulait. Il lâcha mon menton et se fut à mon tour d'avoir son attention en mettant ma main sur sa joue gauche.

Regarde moi. Lui dis-je pleine de douceur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord ? C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas toutes ses neurones. Je suis désolé de changer de sujet mais est-ce que je pourrais passer chez moi prendre des affaires avant de venir chez toi ?

Oya oya ? Tu accepte de venir chez moi ? Dit-il surpris. Attendrais tu quelque chose de moi par hasard ? Dit-il narquois.

Tu sais pour une fille c'est cliché mais c'est toujours bien d'avoir un homme pour la protéger ! Dis-je en riant légèrement. Quand à est-ce que j'attends quelque chose de toi et bien je ne sais pas on verra bien déjà je vais voir tes talents d'infirmier après on verra. Dis-je en rigolant.

Ne te moque pas !

Mais je ne moque pas du tout. Dis-je en riant plus fort.

Allons-y. Dit-il un peu boudeur »

Il pris ma main dans la sienne et nous marchions jusqu'à chez moi. Arriver chez moi il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne peut rien m'arriver. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

D'accord si tu le dis ..Mais prend mon numéro au cas ou ! C'est 06******** Mais s'il y a quoi que se soit tu cri quand même au cas ou d'accord ?

Promis ! »

Je rentrais chez moi mon cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je pris mon pyjama et des affaires de toilettes pour la nuit. Quelques vêtements de rechange pour me changer demain et je repartis de l'appartement.

Nous arrivèrent chez Kuroo. J'appréhendais un peu mais il avait une jolie maison. On rentrait par une porte coulissante qui donnait sur une petit entrée, le prolongement de l'entrée était un escalier en bois droit qui donnait sur l'étage. A côté de cet escalier il y avait la chambre des parents. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait une pièce séparait d'une porte coulissante contenant le salon et la cuisine. Nous montions les escalier ou il y avait un petit couloir avec 4 portes, deux à gauche et deux à droite. A gauche se situait la douche et les toilettes et à droite la chambre de Kuroo le plus au fond et je supposa que l'autre appartenait à un frère ou une sœur.

Je posa mes affaires dans sa chambre par terre et il m'amena dans la salle de bain. Il sortit une compresse de l'armoire à pharmacie et mis du désinfectant dessus. Il tapota sur ma joue et j'eus un rictus.

« - Ca va ? Me dit-il inquiet.

Oui sa pique un peu désolé.

Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Dit-il en riant un petit peu. Pense à autre chose.

A quoi par exemple ? Demandais-je ne savant pas quoi penser.

Si je t'embrassais tu penserais à autre chose ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Euh .. Oui .. Enfin je pense .. Enfin je suis perturbée là. Dis-je complètement rouge et ne savant pas ou me mettre.

C'est pour ça que tu rougis quand tu me vois ! Je comprend mieux maintenant ! Dit-il moqueur. Je lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule toujours rouge et en gonflant mes joues. Sache que la personne pour qui je t'ai dis que je développais des sentiments c'est toi. Me dit-il d'une petite voix et soulagé d'avoir pu le dire. »

Je le regarda un peu ébahit ne m'attendant pas à ça mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. C'était doux. C'était bien. Nous avions les yeux fermés et pour le moment Kuroo n'osa pas aller plus loin ce que je regrettais un peu mais bon j'espérais que ce n'étais que le début.

« - C'était bien. Lui dis-je. Et .. et .. maintenant ?

Et maintenant ? Répéta t-il ne comprenant pas ma question.

Disons que je t'avoue que je ne dirais pas non pour sortir avec toi parce que pour être honnête j'ai des vues sur toi depuis l'année dernière et entamer une relation avec toi est un peu un rêve quoi .. Dis-je un peu hésitante.

Oya ? Oya ? Serait-ce une demande [t/p] ? Je ne pense que je puisse te dire non après ce qui vient de se passer et ce que tu viens de me dire.

Peut-être que c'est une demande en effet. Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Dis le alors. Dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Pff .. Tu me saoule. Dis-je en le retapant sur l'épaule. Tetsuroo-k .. kun .. veut .. veut tu .. sortir avec .. moi ? J'étais soulagée mais je vis Kuroo froncé les sourcils. Quoi ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ? Me dit-il agacé.

Parce que je ne sais pas moi si je peux .. C'est délicat .. Dis-je gênais.

Moi je te dis que tu peux alors tu la refais avec mon prénom.

Kuroo est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Dis-je pleine d'assurance en le regardant dans les yeux.

Bien sur ! Me répondit-il heureux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il finit de me soigner la joue et nous allèrent dans sa chambre pour regarder un peu la télé. Je m'installa à côté de lui sur son lit posant ma tête sur son épaule. À minuit il me dit « Tu veux dormir dans mon lit ? » « Pourquoi pas» Lui répondis-je. J'enfilai ma longue chemise blanche en guise de pyjama. Kuroo était un peu rouge et détourna le regard sûrement pour s'empêcher de me sauter dessus. Je souris à sa réaction. Je m'allongea dans son lit et je sentis son bras musclé entourer ma taille. Je me blottit un peu plus contre lui en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je l'entendit me dire la même chose au creux de l'oreille et je m'endormis.

Je me réveilla en sursaut et je me retrouva assise sur le lit. Il faisait encore nuit seule la lueur de la lune éclairer la pièce. Je respirait lourdement, j'étais essoufflée et pleine de sueur. Je venais de faire un cauchemars et j'étais pétrifiée. Le cauchemars tourné et retourné dans ma tête je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. Je sentis une mais se poser sur mon bras pour me tirer et m'amener au torse de mon petit ami. J'empoigna son t-shirt devant et derrière avec force pour pouvoir me rassurer.

« - Calme toi. Respire. Me dit Kuroo en chuchotant à mon oreille. Respire par le nez et souffle par la bouche doucement. Continua t-il. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je réussis à me calmer. Puis je réussis à lâcher prise doucement sur son t-shirt. « Merci » Soufflais-je. Je recula ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne me lâchait pas il avait toujours sa main dans mon dos commença à approcher son visage de plus en plus près du mien. Il m'embrassa doucement puis il força le passage avec sa langue. Je le laissa faire en répondant à son baiser farouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises. Kuroo forcait avec sa main dans mon dos pour que mon corps se rapproche de lui pendant que son autre main était poser dans mon coup et avec laquelle il faisait pression également pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Comme pour me protéger de se mauvais rêve. Je sentis quelque chose se passer dans ma culotte. Puis nos bouches se séparèrent et je dis à demi-mots, essoufflée par se baiser intense, avec les yeux fermé « J'ai envie de toi ». Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kuroo pour me basculer sous lui et recommencer se baiser intense. Il commença par déboutonner ma chemise, je replia mes jambes autour de sa taille sachant ce qu'il me faisait. Puis il la jetta au bord du lit. Avec ses baisers il descendit dans mon cou puis sur ma clavicule pour s'arrêter sur mes seins. Il titilla et suça mes tétons avec sa langue pendant que son autre main caressait mon ventre en va et viens puis il descendit un peu plus bas pour caresser ma zone hétérogène. Avec mes mains je pris son t-shirt et lui enleva. Je le jeta sur le bord du lit. « Vient là » Soufflais-je en tentant de le tirer vers moi avec mes bras. Je repris le baiser langoureux et pendant se temps il enfonça un doigt en moi et je gémis dans sa bouche mon souffle s'accélérant. Je rompis le contact du baiser pour pouvoir respirer quand il mis le deuxième puis le troisième doigt. « J'ai très envie de toi moi aussi » me dis Kuroo à l'oreille. Pendant qu'il faisait des va-et-viens avec ses doigts il me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ce qui me rendit complètement folle. Puis il se redressa à mon grand regret et pris un préservatif dans sa table de nuit pour le mettre. Il se repositionna au dessus de moi et commença à s'enfoncer lentement car il ne voulait pas me faire mal. Je l'accepta entièrement et me mis à gémir quand il commença ses va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide. Il commençait à gémir de plaisir lui aussi ne savant plus ou donner de la tête. Son souffle s'accéléra et le mien aussi quand je sentis une vague de plaisir monté là-bas en bas. Elle montée petit à petit, je n'en pouvais plus « Continue .. K.. Kuroo » dis-je tant bien que mal. Je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus ce qui me montra que pour lui aussi c'était entrain de monter. La vague se fit de plus en plus intense quand il accéléra ses va-et-viens et je jouis en gémissant son prénom. Il en fit de même presque au même moment. Puis il posa son front contre le miens essoufflé. Je pensa que j'avais du lui arracher le dos avec mes ongles. _Oups .._ Pensais-je. Kuroo releva la tête et me regarda pour m'embrasser langoureusement avant de me dire :

«- Merci, c'était vraiment bien toute ses réactions ! Dit-il avec toujours se même sourire narquois et satisfait

-Merci à toi tu veux dire ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux on dirait que tu en a encore envie !

Je dirais pas non pour être honnête ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de mon nom gémis avec autant de sensualité et de plaisir. Dit-il d'un ton langoureux

Même si demain c'est dimanche il faut dormir tu sais. Dis-je en rougissant un peu. Je rapprocha mon visage en continua ma phrase. Et puis garde en éventuellement un peu pour demain non ? Dis-je un sourire au lèvres.

Oya ? Oya ? Je ne vais pas refuser ! Tu veux qu'on aille prendre une douche avant de se recoucher ?

Dire non à une douche avec Kuroo Tetsuro ? Jamais de la vie ! Allons-y vite ! Dis-je en commençant à courir vers la douche.

La douche dura à peu près 1h car nous profitions d'être l'un avec l'autre au chaud sous la douche._


	6. Chapitre 05 : Un Message

_**Chapitre 05**_

A présent c'était l'été et il y avait un camp d'entraînement au lycée Nekoma qui regroupait plusieurs lycée de la préfecture et j'appris avec joie que l'équipe de Karasuno allait venir. J'allais pouvoir revoir Daichi Sawamura. Cela faisais 3 mois que vous étiez en couple avec Kuroo. Tout le monde le su le lendemain et l'équipe de volley du lycée Nekoma avait très bien accueillit la nouvelle. Kenma était très heureux que Kuroo ait enfin lâché l'autre fille et étais avec moi car ils savaient que la relation serait meilleure entre vous deux.

Je me levas le matin impatiente de revoir tout le monde car à part Daichi Sawamura il y avait aussi Bokuto Kotaro qui sera là et je savais que c'était le meilleur ami de Kuroo. Il me faisait rire tout les deux ! Il faisait la paire ! Bref ! Je me mis directement en tenue de sport pour aller au centre d'entraînement. Kuroo venait me chercher en bas de chez moi. Nous nous sommes embrasait avant de continuer le chemin vers les gymnases.

Arriver aux gymnases tu vis les différents bus arrivaient et quand tu vis Daichi tu te dirigeas vers lui. Ce qui rendit Kuroo légèrement jaloux.

« - Yo Daichi ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Vous avez fait bonne route ? Dis-je contente.

Yo [t/p] Oui je vais bien et toi ? Contente de voir que tu ai enfin trouvée un garçon ! Dit-il en rigolant. Oui nous avons fait bonne route merci.

Je vais vous montrer où vous installez si vous voulez bien. Dis-je en commençant à marcher avant que j'entende un 'Hey ! Hey ! Hey !' reconnaissable entre mille.

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! [t/p] Comment tu vas ?! Moi je suis au taqué pour me battre contre tout le monde ! Dit Bokuto tout craché !

Ça va et toi Bokuto ! Attend un peu que tout le monde se sois installé au moins. Dis-je en rigolant.

Je me mis donc à montrer les lieux ou allait dormir l'équipe de Karasuno puis je me mise en route vers le gymnase pour rejoindre tout le monde. Il y avait plus de filles ça faisait du bien une communauté féminine. Les matchs commencèrent entre eux et nous regardions avec attention nos équipes respectives. A la pause entre les matchs Inuoka avait besoin d'une bombe de froid pour son mollet. La bombe le soulagé un peu. Ayant oublié la sienne Kuroo me demanda si je pouvais aller chercher la sienne qui était dans son casier. Je fis oui de la tête et partit chercher la bombe de froid dans les vestiaires.

Arriver au casier de Kuroo je pris le bombe mais j'entendis une vibration dans le casier comme un appel. Je chercha le téléphone pour regarder qui c'était et pour en informer Kuroo. Sauf que quand je vis le téléphone je me posa des questions. Une certaine 'Lyciaa' s'affichait à l'écran. Je n'osa pas répondre. _E_ st _-ce une amie ?_ Au fond de moi je ne voulais pas être la fille chiante et jalouse donc j'ignora sauf que quelques secondes après elle envoya un message sur le téléphone de ton petit ami : « C'était génial hier je te revaudrais ça au centuple sauf qu'on le fera chez moi cette fois-ci ;) Bisous mon beau chat noir » Je devins blême.

 _Mon beau chat noir ? C'était génial hier soir ? On le fera chez moi cette fois-ci?_ C'était quoi se bordel et en plus je vis que le message venait d'une application de rencontre. Je m'assis pour éviter de tomber. Je connaissais le code de Kuroo et je me décidas à ouvrir le message pour voir s'il y avait une autre conversation. Et oui il y en avait bien une .. Avec des photos asser .. Osé on va dire. Je compris qu'ils avaient déjà couchés ensemble avant moi certes mais il avait quand même couché avec elle et elle lui avait quand même envoyait un message plus qu'ambiguë.

Puis surtout il avait laissé cette put*** d'application sur son téléphone alors que vous étiez encore ensemble.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je posa le téléphone sur les bancs au milieu du vestiaire et partit à l'extérieur en pleurant tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne savais pas comment mais je voulais la retrouver cette meuf et lui péter sa tronche. J'ai du marcher pendant 1h dans toute la ville en pleurant, perdue ne savant pas qui regarder, qui chercher. Puis je me résigna à rentrer au gymnase remplit de haine. Me voyant arriver par la porte tout le monde me regardas et Yui-chan et Kuroo s'empressèrent de venir me voir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges comme ça ? Me demanda Yui complètement inquiète. Je ne répondis pas. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux parce que je ne savais pas ce que ma bouche allait dire.

Tu étais où ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Tu devais juste aller chercher une bombe de froid pour Inuoka. Me dis Kuroo inquiet également.

Je sais pas ? Peut-être aller chercher une certaine 'Lyciaa' pour lui faire avaler son téléphone et ses photos provocante et également pour lui dire que ça ne faisait pas de coucher avec un homme qui était déjà en couple. Je lui aurais bien mis mon point dans la face à celle là. Dis-je énervée. Kuroo me regarda blême n'arrangea pas son cas.

Comment tu la connais ? Il se reprit. Et pourquoi j'aurais coucher avec d'abord ? Dit-il inquiet et énervé.

Je ne sais pas va regarder ton téléphone. Peut-être que tu trouveras un message asser explicite pour pouvoir éclairer tes lumières qui visiblement se sont éteintes entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Kuroo ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que je disais apparemment il m'empoigna le poignet et se dirigea vers les vestiaires à grand pas. J'essayais de me débattre en vain. Arriver aux vestiaires il prit son téléphone, le déverrouilla et regarda le message surpris.

« - Ecoute [t/p] je te jure que je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'a envoyé se message maintenant. Dit-il incrédule.

Écoute Kuroo, j'aimerais te croire mais tu as des preuve que hier soir tu n'étais pas avec elle ? Et puis comment ça se fait que tu avais encore cette appli alors qu'on était ensemble ? Dis-je les larmes qui commençait à monter aux yeux.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas penser à l'enlever mais je te jure que je ne l'ai pas utilisé quand on était ensemble. Je n'ai pas de preuves j'étais seul chez moi. Il faut que tu me crois [t/p] s'il te plait. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant ses bras. J'avais les bras croisé et je recula pour l'éviter baissant la tête.

Kuroo je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on fasse une pause dans notre relation. J'ai besoin de réflexion et de temps. J'essayerais de rester la même avec toi lors des entraînements mais pour l'instant j'ai le cœur en morceaux désolé. Dis-je en partant des vestiaires.

Attends ! Me dis Kuroo en essayant de me rattraper.

Yui-chan, est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi pour aujourd'hui s'il te plait ? Je serais avec vous le reste des 2 semaines à venir mais s'il te plait .. Dis-je en finissant ma phrase dans un sanglot.

Oui oui bien sur vas-y. Essaye de te reposer un peu. Me dit-elle avec un regard plein de compassion et en me frottant le bras en signe de réconfort.

Je pris mes affaires et partis sans me retourner. Je courrais dans les rues pendant que des larmes se déversaient sur mon visage. Je rentra chez moi toujours en pleur et je m'assis contre ma porte d'entrée la tête entre les genoux. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et j'appelais [p/ma] qui avais évidemment tout suivis de ton histoire jusque dans les moindres détails.

« - Allô ?

[p/ma] ça va pas .. Kuroo .. Kuroo .. il .. il. Dis-je en éclata une fois de plus en sanglot.

Calme toi [t/p]. J'arrive. Dit-elle d'un ton réconfortent.

Merci. Dis-je à demi-mots.

Ella arriva, je m'étais assise sur le canapé. Mes affaires toujours dans l'entrée. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je m'étais un peu calmée et réussis à lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

Je comprend me dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? Tu l'aime toujours non ?

Je ne sais pas et oui je l'aime mais je ne peux pas savoir si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai sachant que je n'ai pas de preuve. Je lui fais confiance mais sur ce coup là j'ai du mal.

Je ne sais pas si je peux te conseiller ça .. Dit-elle en se parlant à elle même d'une voix basse que j'entendis.

Me conseiller quoi ? Lui demandais-je intriguée.

Quand la colère aura pris le dessus sur la tristesse, dans quelques semaines, il faudrait que tu lui prouve qu'il a perdue quelque chose en te faisant ça.

De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je encore plus intriguait par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Et bien par exemple tu pourrais aller chez lui un soir habillé légèrement et lui donner envie de toi. Tu comprend le principe ? Me dit-elle.

J'imagine .. Ne voyant pas trop en fait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça .. C'est osé quand même.

Oui mais peut-être qu'il comprendra se qu'il a perdu et qu'il te donnera une explication. Tu veux que je dorme ici ? On se fait une petite soirée entre fille toute les deux. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît. Dis-je en essayant de lui sourire aussi. »

La soirée se passa tranquillement. J'avais arrêter de pleurer mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd tout de même. Kuroo avait essayé de m'appeler mais je n'avais pas répondu parce que je n'avais pas vu l'appel et parce que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je sortis un futon dans ma chambre pour [p/ma] qui se coucha au pied de mon lit. Quand à moi j'essaya de m'endormir avec l'idée de [p/ma] qui faisait son chemin dans ma tête.


	7. Chapitre 06 : La Vengeance

_**Chapitre 06**_

Le lendemain [p/ma] et moi nous nous levions. J'avais très mal dormi et fit quelque cauchemars.

« - Tu n'as pas très bien dormi ? Me demanda [p/ma]

Non pas vraiment .. Je t'ai réveillée ? Demandais-je inquiète pour le sommeil de ma meilleure amie.

Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que tu bougeais beaucoup et que je t'ai entendu appeler Kuroo à plusieurs reprise. Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Désolé. Dit moi, vous partez en vacances avec tes parents ? Lui demandais-je.

Mes parents avait prévu de partir aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine mais je leur ai dit que tu avais besoin de moi à tes côté pour ces deux semaines et ils n'ont pas refusés. Tu es un peu comme leur deuxième fille tu sais ? Et ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. Me dit-elle en me souriant et en comprenant ma demande muette dans ma question précédente.

Merci [p/ma]. Tu es la meilleure vraiment ! Merci ! Lui dis-je heureuse qu'elle sois avec moi pour traverser les deux semaines qui arrivaient.

C'est normal tu es ma meilleure amie après tout ! Tu aurais fais pareil ! »

[p/ma] connaissaient les joueurs des équipes de volley de la préfecture du coup ce n'était pas gênant si elle était la pendant se camp d'entraînement. Nous nous sommes mise à table pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas très faim mais me força quand même à manger quelque chose. Ma meilleure amie reçu un texto matinal sur son téléphone. Je haussa un sourcil intriguée avec un regard interrogateur.

« - Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire ..

Quoi ? Tu m'inquiète là ..

Je te le dis mais promet que tu ne changeras pas ? Je haussa un sourcil à cette fin de phrase.

C'est Kuroo qui vient de m'envoyer un message pour savoir si tu as bien dormi. Me dit-elle un peu dans l'appréhension de ma réaction.

Ah .. E .. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

La vérité.

D'accord ne t'inquiète pas ça va. Dis-je en souriant. »

Un faux sourire et un faux sentiments. Cela me faisais quand même chaud au cœur qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Même s'il m'avait fait du mal je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Nous nous sommes préparer et allions au gymnase. Avant d'arriver, ma meilleure amie me soutenu en me frottant le dos en signe de réconfort.

Je rentra et dis bonjour à tout le monde sans prêter attention au beau brun pour qui j'avais des sentiments, me regardait. Après les directives donné par le coach ils se mirent à jouer. Yui-chan me demanda si ça allait mieux. Je haussa les épaule avec un sourire, faux toujours, en guise de réponse.

Daichi, l'équipe de Karasuno, Bokuto, Akaashi et le reste de l'équipe de Nekoma étaient là et c'était suffisant pour me rassurer.

A la pause déjeuner je me mis à déjeuner avec [p/ma] et les autres filles des clubs. Je suis également allé parler à l'équipe de Karasuno pour savoir comment se passer leur inter-lycée. Hinata et Kageyama me faisaient rire c'était un bon duo. Les matchs reprirent et la journée se finit. Avec [p/ma] nous commencions à partir quand j'entendis une voix un peu timide dans mon dos m'adresser la parole apparemment. Je me retourna et vis Kenma. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire.

« - [t/p] écoute je sais que tu sais ce que je vais te dire mais je suis venu de mon propre chef. Kuroo ne me l'as pas demandée. Je voulais juste te dire que je connais Kuroo depuis longtemps et crois moi, il est vraiment amoureux de toi et jamais il ne te tromperait. La seule qu'il a trompé il ne l'aimait pas. J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre vous. » Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans la directions opposés. Je regarda [p/ma] qui hocha les épaules ne savant pas quoi penser.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent je me rendis tout les jours au gymnase avec ma meilleure amie. Kuroo et moi étions toujours éloignés. On ne se parlait pas et il n'envoyai plus de texto à personne. Je me demandais s'il cherchait un moyen de me prouver qu'il ne m'avait pas trompé. Je pense qu'il savait que j'étais en colère et que c'est pour ça qu'il préférais ne pas me parler.

A la fin de la deuxième semaine Akaashi vint me voir :

« - Dis moi [t/p], on aimerais organisé une fête surprise à Bokuto pour son anniversaire en septembre. Tu voudrais nous aidée à organiser ? Je sais que tu aimes bien faire ça et que ça t'occuperais l'esprit. Me dit-il en chuchotant et dos au terrain pour pas que Bokuto ne se doute de quelque chose.

Quand tu dis 'on' tu parle de qui exactement ? Demandais-je en voulant participer quand même mais un peu inquiète.

Principalement, toute l'équipe de volley de Fukurodani, puis Kuroo aussi, mais il viendra sûrement pour les dernier préparatifs comme beaucoup de gens ne t'inquiète pas. S'enquit-il pour me rassurer. Je pense qu'il voulait vraiment que je participe.

D'accord ça marche pas de problème ! Dis-je étant contente d'avoir une occupation pour le prochain mois. Ça se fera chez toi ?

Oui. Je créerais une conversation messenger avec tout les participant pour savoir qui amène quoi et pour préparer ma maison il faudra surtout que tu vienne le jour même si tu veux faire les préparatifs de la fête même.

Ok parfait je languis d'y être. Dis-je avec un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Je pense que voir la tête de Bokuto me fais déjà rire. Dis-je en riant légèrement. Akaashi riait un peu aussi. »

Je vis au loin Kuroo nous fusillait du regard tout les deux et je détourna la tête parce qu'il me faisait un peu peur.

Je partis dire au revoir à l'équipe de Karasuno qui monta dans son bus. Je leur souhaita bonne chance et croisa les doigts pour eux. Daichi me pris dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bon courage avec Kuroo et aussi pour le reste de l'année. Je sentis encore un regard me fusiller. Je n'y prêta pas attention. Ils partirent et je rentras chez moi avec [p/ma] qui resterais chez moi jusqu'au samedi car ses parents rentraient le dimanche.

« -Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. Vraiment. Lui dis-je.

C'est normal ma belle ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à te sortir de cette spirale infernale. Me sourit-elle.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et elle partit, me laissant seule dans se grand appartement. Il restait 2 semaines avant la rentrée et je me demanda ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pendant 2 semaines.

Tu passas 1 semaine sur ton canapé affalé à regarder tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à la télé et tout les animés qui pouvait passer également.

Le dimanche soir de la première semaine je reçus un message messenger étrange sur mon téléphone d'une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Lyciaa : - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir trahir par l'homme qu'on aime ? Hein ? Si t'as bien pleurée je suis contente.

[t/p] : - Comment à tu pus me trouver sur facebook sachant que tu ne me connais pas ? Sale conne.

Lyciaa : - Oh mais détrompe toi ma grande. Je te connais très bien.

Tu pris peur à ses mots.

[t/p] – Comment ça tu me connais ?

Lyciaa : - ON S'EN FOU PUTAIN FOU MOI LA PAIX ! T'es plutôt pitoyable quand même tu n'essaye même pas de récupérer ton mec. Tu sais si tu ne le récupère pas je vais en faire mon 4 heures.

[t/p] – Ça m'étonnerais. Je sais pas à quoi tu ressemble mais vu le message que tu lui as envoyée t'es pas son type et en plus tu dois être le genre de fille à se faire payer pour coucher.

Lyciaa : - Aïe ! T'as une bonne répartis pour une petite conne sans cervelle dans ton genre.

[t/p] – Je te remercie. Par contre je dois te bloquer parce que sa nous fait un point en commun après ce que tu viens de dire et ça m'emmerde énormément ! Cordialement mademoiselle avec un vocabulaire raffinée. Salue tes copines sur le trottoir de ma part.

Bloquer. Génial elle m'avait bien énervée celle là ! Put*** les filles quoi .. On est vraiment des pestes entre nous ! Elle allait voir celle là si j'étais pas capable de récupérer mon copain.

L'idée de [p/ma] me revint en tête. J'étais asser énerver pour pouvoir faire ce que j'avais préparer dans ma tête. Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas prête du tout. Dans une semaine c'était la rentrée et il fallait que j'agisse cette semaine. Demain j'irais acheter de la lingerie sexy et me ferais une séance d'épilation on verra bien si je ne suis pas capable de récupérée mon mec elle verrait bien cette 'Lyciaa'.

Le lendemain j'alla au centre commercial dans une boutique de lingerie connu. J'avais un peu de lingerie sexy chez moi mais la c'était un peu la découverte. En même temps que se soit mon ex ou Kuroo il n'avait jamais eu de demande particulière. Je souris en repensant à ce que Kuroo m'avait dit quand je lui ai posé la question « - De toute manière ça finira par terre, j'avoue que ça peut donner envie mais tu me donne envie à chaque fois que tu enlève ton t-shirt alors bon. Les sous vêtements je ne les vois presque pas. »

Je me remis à chercher ce que je voulais. Une fois l'achat trouvé je rentra chez moi pour m'épiler à la cire. Quel galère se truc ! Bon après je n'avais pas trop l'habitude aussi. Je le fessais car je voulais être sur qu'il ne reste plus aucun poils ! Ce que je n'avais pas anticipée c'était que après avoir finis de m'épiler j'avais pleins de petit points rouges. J'attendis donc que ceux-ci disparaissent en hydratant bien ma peau tout les jours.

Le vendredi soir arriva et j'envoya un message à Kuroo pour savoir s'il était seul chez lui.

Je commença à me maquiller, me faire des yeux de chat et des lèvres rouges puis je dû enfilée ma 'tenue'. Je reçu la réponse de Kuroo « oui mais pourquoi ? ». Je ne lui répondis pas pour qu'il ai la surprise. Donc je mis un soutient gorge blanc en dentelle avec le bord noir satin, puis un string assortit mais avec les couleur inverser. Par dessus se string je mis un porte-jarretelles blanc en dentelle asser long, il partait du bas de mon nombril jusqu'au dessus de mes fesses. J'accrocha le porte-jarretelles à mes bas-jarretière transparent puis je mis des talons haut brillant argenté. Mes chaussures étaient ouvertes et souligné bien la courbure de mon pied. Pour finaliser le tout je mis un manteau long noir qui m'arrivait en dessous du genoux. J'avais (bouclé ou lissé) mes cheveux et les avait lâché. Je me mis en route pour aller chez Kuroo. Je ne me posa même pas de question j'étais déterminée.

Arriver chez Kuroo je sonna avant qu'il ne m'ouvre. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris de me voir maquillé comme ça et en talon surtout.

« - Je peux rentrée ? Dis-je sachant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Euh .. Oui Oui. Dit-il reprenant ses esprits en se secouant un peu la tête.

Pourquoi après 4 semaines d'un coup tu m'envoie se message et te pointe chez moi en manteau et talon super bien maquillé ? Dit-il un peu agacé par la situation.

Il faut que je te montre que tu es passé à côté de quelque chose quand tu m'as trompée et je suis là pour te faire regretter ton dérapage. Et aussi parce que la fameuse Lyciaa m'a provoquée et que je veux lui prouver que tu es toujours à moi et à personne d'autre même si on est séparé. Dis-je avec assurance.

Kuroo était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la fameuse Lyciaa venait faire la dedans et ne comprenait pas non plus ce que tu voulais lui montrer. Je le pris par le bras et monta ses escaliers puis entra dans sa chambre. Je pris la chaise qu'il y avait à son bureau et le mis au milieu de la pièce. « Assis toi et ne bouge surtout pas » Lui dis-je en appréhendant un peu. Il s'assit sans rien dire me regardant avec beaucoup de question dans le regard.

Je commença à déboutonner mon manteau lentement bouton par bouton puis je le fis glisser sur le sol avant de commencer à me passer les mains sur le corps de bas en haut puis les bras en l'air je me mis à plier mes genoux et descendre lentement en faisant de vagues avec mon corps. Je me remise droite puis je m'avança lentement vers Kuroo un pied derrière l'autre tout en continuant de passer mes mains sur mon corps. Il se redressa en déglutissant avant de m'accueillir sur ses genoux. Il me caressa les jambes puis les fesses. D'un coup je sentis une main s'abattre violemment sur ma fesse. Je gémis et il me dit en me regardant dans les yeux « - Ce n'est pas bien de faire se genre de chose tu sais ? » ses mains continuèrent leur chemin sur mon dos, il appuya sur celui-ci pour que je me cambre et me fis des baisers sur la poitrine puis remonta lentement sur la base de mon coup. Il sortit le bout de sa langue pour la passer le long de mon coup jusqu'à mon oreille. Il me murmura « Tu es magnifique. » il commença à suçotait mon lobe ce qui me fis sortir un gémissement de bien être. Il continua avec se mains à faire le tour de mes épaules avant de passer son doigt sur mes seins puis ses mains caressait mon ventre. Ses mains revinrent se positionner sur mes fesses et dans mon dos pour pouvoir toujours me tenir contre lui. Je sentis quelque chose durcir sous moi. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et commença à passer mes lèvres sur les siennes sans l'embrasser puis je fis des baisers sur son coup. Je remonta à son oreille et lui dis en chuchotant « J'ai très envie de toi mais tu sais qu'on ne le fera pas se soir respecte ça c'est juste pour te montrer à côté de quoi tu es passé. » Il acquiesçât de la tête bien qu'il grogna en signe de déception mais il respecta cette limite. Je commença à frotter mon bassin contre son entre-jambe ce qui lui tira un gémissement. Il me caressé toujours le corps en entier pendant que j'étais encore à sa hauteur.

Je lui enleva son t-shirt pour descendre sur son torse musclé avec mes baisers et ma langue. Puis arrivé vers le bas je descendis son pantalon et son boxer en même temps pour libérer sa verge gonflé de désir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me dit-il le souffle court. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fais du mal que je ne peux pas te montrer que j'ai des sentiments fort pour toi. » dis-je me rapprochant de son organe de plaisir.

Je joua sur lui avec ma langue. Donnant des petit coup en remontant. Ce qui fit gémir mon amoureux. Puis je le pris en bouche commençant mes va-et-vient doucement tout en jouant avec ma langue. « [t/p] » dit il dans un gémissement roque. J'accélérai. Je sentit Kuroo mettre sa main dans mes cheveux et serrer mon cuir chevelu avec force tout en continuant de gémir mon prénom. Ça m'excitait aussi mais je me le refusais. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort avant de relever ma tête d'un coup en tirant sur mes cheveux ce qui me fis asser mal mais je compris pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que sa semence vienne dans ma bouche. Il lâcha doucement prise sur ma tignasse et je le regardais. Il était complètement avachi sur la chaise la tête en arrière sur le dossier entrain d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Je partis chercher du sopalin pour l'essuyer.

Je me releva et il me regardant :

« - Merci mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin tu sais. Me dit-il les yeux toujours embuer de désir.

Si j'avais besoin de te prouver que je tenais encore à toi et que si jamais tu arrives à m'expliquer se qui c'est passé en début de mois je t'attendrais. Dis-je. Au fond de moi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il cherché une explication.

J'ai une bonne piste pour t'expliquer cette situation je te jure que je trouverais une explication et que je te prouverais que je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Dit-il en s'étant rhabillait et relever.

J'espère que tu dis la vérité. Dis-je le ton plein d'espoir. »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me tenir fort contre lui comme pour me rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas lutter. Il me lâcha et mis ses mains sur mes joues et son front contre le mien. Il me dit dans un souffle « - Je te le promet ».

Il me lâcha totalement cette fois ci et je me baissa pour ramasser mon manteau et voulu le mettre quand Kuroo m'arrêta :

« - Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de descendre sans ton manteau et de ne le remettre qu'une fois devant la porte s'il te plaît ?

Pas de problème. Lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Autre chose, je vais te raccompagné parce que rien qu'à l'idée que tu te balade comme ça dans la rue en pleine nuit ne me rassure pas du tout ! Rien que de pensé à l'aller ça m'énerve que tu ai étais aussi imprudente. Me dit-il en me regardant énervé.

Oui je sais que c'était imprudent mais ça en valait la peine non ? Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Oui c'est vrai que ça valait vraiment le coup. Me dit-il se remémorant la scène

J'espère que la vue en descendant te plaira ! Dis-je confiante de mes atouts.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre je pense. Dit Kuroo »

Nous descendirent et je sentis un regard parcourir tout mon corps pendant que je marchais devant lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cela me donna un frisson. Arriver devant la porte je remis mon manteau et nous sortirent. Sur le chemin nous étions silencieux. D'habitude ça allait mais la la situation était particulière. Kuroo marchait les mains dans les poches de son jogging moi à ses côtés faisant entendre mes talons à toutes les maisons présente sur mes pas.

Nous arrivèrent chez moi et je me retourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Je posa un tendre baiser plein d'espoir sur sa joue. Il me prit encore une fois dans ses bras me serrant fort contre lui. Je l'enlaça à mon tour et il me chuchota à l'oreille : «- Je te jure que je te récupérerais. Bonne nuit et à lundi ».

Je le regarda « - A lundi Kuroo. Fais de beaux rêves » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Il me sourit et partit, marchand en arrière pour me voir rentrer chez moi.


	8. Chapitre 07 : La Vérité

_**Chapitre 07**_

Nous étions lundi. Le jour de la rentrée. La soirée de vendredi étais toujours dans ma tête et sur le trajet pour aller au lycée je fus accompagnée de [p/ma] je lui raconta, pas dans les détails, ce qui s'était passer vendredi soir. Elle était fière de moi.

Nous rentrons en cours d'histoire et nous asseyions à nos bureaux respectif. Je fus rejointe par Kuroo qui s'asseya à côté de moi. Il me regarda et me souris légèrement. Je fis de même. Le cours commença. Au bout de 15 min de cours je sentis un regard insistant sur ma personne venant de mon voisin de droite. Je lança un regard en coin pour confirmer mes pensées et effectivement j'avais raison. Je re-regarda le tableau et commença à amener le bout de mon stylo à ma bouche lentement puis à le mordiller, je regarda mon amant avec un regard aguicheur, toujours mon stylo à la bouche. Celui-ci déglutit en me regardant, enfouis sa tête dans ses bras plier sur le bureau et appuya avec sa main sur son entrejambe pour éviter toute réaction. Il secoua la tête et leva la tête pour regarder le tableau et je souris satisfaite de mon geste. La journée se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au cours d'art plastique l'avant dernier de la journée.

Se cours, c'était le bordel il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La prof s'en foutaient un peu de nous. Tu remarqua que Kuroo pianotait beaucoup sur son téléphone depuis se matin. A 15h34 il se leva et demanda s'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie. La prof lui fis un geste pour dire 'tu peux sortir' sans le regarder et en continuant de lire son magazine. Il sortit et je reçu un appel de sa part de suite après. Je mis mon kit main libre et cacha mon téléphone sous la table :

« - Je vais enfin pouvoir te prouver que je ne t'ai pas trompée. Reste en ligne d'accord et ne raccroche pas. Me dit-il avec assurance.

D'a.. D'accord. Dis-tu ne t'attendant pas à cette phrase. »

[p/ma] me regardée avec un regard interrogateur. Je lui répéta ce que venait de dire Kuroo. J'entendis comme un bruit de frottement. J'imagine qu'il avait rangé son téléphone dans sa poche. Il marchait dans le couloir et j'entendis quelqu'un le rejoindre. J'écarquilla les yeux quand j'entendis la voix de son interlocutrice.

« - Bonjour mon petit Kuroo. Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. La séparation c'est bien passé avec [t/p] ? Tu es venu la remplacer ? Désolé mais je ne suis plus libre.

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas intéressé. J'ai des questions à te poser. Dit-il de ton froid.

J'ai cru comprendre. J'avoue que quand j'ai reçu un texto de toi se matin ça m'as surprise je ne m'y attendait pas. Alors pose tes questions.

Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Asuna Sato avec comme nom sur les réseaux sociaux 'Lyciaa' ?

Oui puisque tu as couchée avec elle quand on étais ensemble. Son message pendant les vacances t'as plus ? Dit-elle toujours très confiante d'elle.

Je ne me souviens pas que vous étiez aussi proche toute les deux. Comment tu sais qu'elle m'a envoyée un message pendant les vacances ?

Euh .. Tu sais on s'associe contre l'adversité. Dit-elle hésiatante.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question et quand tu parles d'adversité tu veux dire contre [t/p] ?

Je pensa que Kuroo venait d'appuyer sur quelque chose et qu'il venait de la piégée. Je fus un peu soulagée en comprenant qu'il ne m'avait pas trompée et que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge de l'autre conne.

Tant pis je vais te le dire puisque de toute manière je crois que tu as compris. Dit-elle résignée. Effectivement je suis aller voir Sato-chan pour qu'elle t'envoit un message équivoque. Le matin quand vos affaires était dans les vestiaires et qu'il n'y avait encore personne je suis aller prendre la bombe de froid d'Inuoka car je savais qu'il en utilisait souvent. Avec Sato nous nous sommes caché devant l'entrée du gymnase attendant l'opportunité pour qu'elle t'appelle et que [t/p] tombe dessus. Et je ne fus pas peu fière de moi la voyant partir peu de temps après en pleurant. Hahaha ! Aaah qu'est-ce que je suis maligne ! Elle ne t'a même pas fais pas confiance ! C'était la preuve que vous ne pouviez pas être ensemble ! Elle ne te fais pas confiance Kuroo lâche la et prend en toi une autre de tout manière elle sert à rien cette meuf. Elle est moche et je suis sure qu'elle ne t'apportera jamais rien. Elle est insipide. Dit-elle en ricanant beau mec comme toi pourrait couher avec n'importe qui mais pas avec elle ! Laisse la aller faire le tr.. Elle fut stoppée dans son monologue.»

J'étais bouche bée toujours assise derrière mon bureau. J'entendis quelqu'un s'écroulait au sol et vu le bruit que cela faisais dans le portable c'était Kuroo. Je me leva et partis en courant à toute vitesse de la classe. [p/ma] avait écoutée la conversation téléphonique avec moi et se précipita derrière moi. Je courais dans le couloir ne sachant pas ou allé mais j'essayais de guettais le moindre bruit. Je m'arrêta net bouche grande ouverte en voyant Kuroo au sol son nez saigné et il se tenait le ventre. Je vis la connasse et un mec ultra baraqué surplombé Kuroo d'un sourire sadique. Je me précipita à ses côtés :

« - Kuroo ! Kuroo ! Réponds moi ! Ca va ? Dis-je anxieuse en me faisant la réflexion que cette question était débile.

Si on veut, j'ai du mal à encaisser le coup. Me dit-il en se tenant toujours le ventre en toussotant.

Je me retourna vers l'autre pimbêche et l'imbécile heureux.

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Dis-je le regard noir.

Il a osé levé la main sur moi quand j'ai parlée de toi alors mon copain c'est empressé de me défendre. Par contre baisse les yeux, je n'aime pas ton regard. Fais le sinon tu vas subir le même sort. Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Tu peux aller crever connasse ! Sinon quoi tu vas faire obéir ton chien chien ? Dis-je pleine de haine et de mépris.

Oy [t/p] ! Dit Kuroo inquiet.

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Dit-elle à son petit ami.

Il s'approcha de moi son bras levé

SENSEIIII ! Cria [p/ma]

On se casse. Dit la connasse »

Un prof sortit de sa classe et un autre arriva dans le couloir. Celui-ci avait tout vu depuis le début et se décida à intervenir. Le prof de la classe retourna dans son cour quand il compris que son collègue s'occupait de la situation. Celui-ci me demanda d'amener Kuroo à l'infirmerie pendant qu'il prenais les 2 autres avec lui vers le bureau du proviseur. Je me retourna vers [p/ma] pour lui dit merci de la tête. Nous nous séparèrent pour partir chacune de notre côté.

Je mis le bras de Kuroo autour de mon épaule et le souleva. « - Je peux marcher » me dit-il la lèvre en sang aussi. « - C'est bon laisse moi faire au moins jusqu'à l'infirmerie. » lui dis-je la voix plein de réconfort. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie et arriver à celle-ci je me souvins que l'infirmière n'était pas là comme trois jours sur cinq. _Elle sert à rien celle-là sérieux._ Je fis asseoir Kuroo sur le lit et je me dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre des compresse et du désinfectant. Les rôles était inversé cette fois-ci. Je lui tamponna la lèvre et il retira sa tête instantanément.

« - Kuroo je sais que sa pique mais fais avec s'il te plaît. Dis-je toujours rassurante.

Je sais. Désolé. Mais sa pique et je déteste ça ! Le temps qu'il m'ai dit cette phrase j'avais finis et déposer un petit pansement sur sa lèvre.

Tu es vraiment belle d'aussi près et quand tu te concentre. Me dit-elle en me fixant. Je rougis légèrement.

D.. Dis pas de bêtises monsieur j'aime pas quand sa pique. Dis-je en me foutant de lui. Il bouda en gonflant ses joues. Oh ça va fait pas cette tête je te taquine !

Est-ce que la preuve que je ne t'ai pas trompée te satisfait-elle ? Me dit-il pendant que j'enlevais le sang qui s'était répandu sur son arc de cupidon.

O..Oui même si j'aurais préférée que tu ne te retrouve pas le nez en sang pour ça .. Dis-je m'en voulant un peu. Je suis désolée Kuroo j'aurais dû te faire confiance mais tu sais que ça m'ait déjà arriver et que c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à faire confiance même si c'est toi et que je t'aime .. Je m'arrêtas me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire et je rougis énormément cette fois-ci. Je me secoua la tête et je me mis à soigner son arcade cette fois ci.

Tu as honte de me dire ça ?

Non non c'est juste que je ne pensais pas te le dire maintenant c'est tout.

Comment ça ?

Et bien .. Je sais qu'en général les hommes ne sont pas très démonstratif et puis ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Ça en fais fuir certains souvent. Dis-je pensant à cette éventualité qui me glaça le sang. Je me raidis.

Moi ça ne fera pas fuir ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il.

Je venais de mettre le pansement sur son arcade. Kuroo mis ses mains sur mes joues pour m'attirer vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes ce que je ne refusa pas. J'approfondis même le baiser tellement il m'avait manqué. Il rompit le baiser « Je t'aime aussi tu sais » ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Je souris. « Viens je te raccompagne chez toi ». Nous sommes partit récupérer nos affaires dans la classe et partirent main dans la main vers nos maisons.


	9. Chapitre 08 : Fête D'anniversaire

_**Chapitre 08**_

Nous étions à présent samedi de la même semaine. Kuroo et toi vous étiez préparer pour allez chez Akaashi chez qui avait lieu la fête d'anniversaire de Bokuto. Kuroo vint me chercher en bas de chez moi et on partit vers la gare ou l'équipe de Nekoma nous attendait. Nous avions pris un billet aller-retour pour le Kanto. Le shinkansen était partit et nous arrivèrent la-bas en 15min. J'avais pris ma tenue de soirée dans un sac pour éviter de la montrée à Kuroo mais aussi pour éviter que pendant les préparatifs il y est un incident. Nous arrivèrent à bon port et Akaashi nous attendait sur le quai il nous accompagna juste que chez lui. Il nous fit visiter sa maison qui était grande et de plein pied. Il nous expliqua alors le plan.

« - Alors c'est 19h. Bokuto vient me chercher dans 15min .Je lui ai dis qu'il y avait un film que je voulais voir au cinéma à 30min d'ici à 21h du coup en théorie le temps du film plus le temps qu'on rentre on devrait être la vers minuit. Le but se serait que vous vous prépariez tous et que quand nous rentrons tout soit éteint que vous faisiez un compte à rebours dans le noir et que je finisse par allumer la lumière à la fin. Vous avez carte blanche pour les confettis et autre. Dit Akkashi.

Vraiment ? Carte blanche ? Dit Yamamoto les yeux pétillant.

A part faire péter des feux d'artifices dans la maison oui. Dit Akaashi méfiant de l'idée du n°4. Celui ci fit une moue deçu. _Non mais il avait vraiment l'intention de faire ça ?!_ Me dis-je dans ma tête et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule.

Ok ça marche. Dit le numéro 4 les yeux toujours pétillant. »

Akaashi partit se préparer et étaigna la lumière pour faire comme s'il n'y avait pas 20 personnes chez lui. Nous rallumons la lumière une fois qu'ils étaient partit et commençons à pousser les meubles de la maison pour les mettre tous dans un recoins. Nous avions juste garder la grande table au milieu de la pièce pour mettre la nourriture, les boissons alcoolisés et non alcoolisés. Nous avions également tous créer une grande banderole ou nous avions tous écrit une lettre ou un mot dessus.

Une fois cela fait les filles décidèrent d'aller se changer. La salle de bain était asser grande pour 4. Et oui nous étions en minorités mais bon je m'entendais bien avec Yui-chan et les 2 autres managers de Fukurodani. Je sortis la robe qui étais dans mon sac avec ma trousse de maquillage histoire de rendre mon teint plus frais. Nous entendions les garçons à côté se démenait avec la basse. Ce qui nous fit rire. J'enfila ma robe. Elle était blanche en haut découvrant mes épaules et avec un beau décolleté qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de ma poitrine. Il y avait le même décolleté dans le dos. Le bas étais noir est très moulant ! Pour finis la robe avait de grosses bandes noires sur les flancs. Puis je mis un sautoir qui descendait en dessous de mon décolleté à l'avant avec un bijou long et droit couleur or. Yukie-chan siffla. Je la regardis en rougissant. Puis me regarda dans le miroir. Je détacha mes cheveux. Rajouta un peu de poudre pour satiné mon teint. Mes yeux était déjà maquillé et je fis ma bouche rouge. Puis mis enfin mes escarpins noirs. Ayant finis j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain en faisant attention que les garçons ne voient pas les filles.

Je me dirigeas vers les toilettes car j'avais oubliée de mettre quelque chose que je ne voulais pas que les filles voient. Kuroo ne m'avait pas vu étant donner que je leur avait ordonné de fermé les yeux et que celui qui les ouvriraient je le castrerais. En rentrant dans les toilettes je posa mon sac au sol en sortant le reste de son contenu. Des bas-jarretières fin et noirs. Je les mises et accrocha les portes-jarretelles à celle-ci. Mes sous-vêtements étaient déjà noirs et en dentelle eux aussi.

Je sortis des toilettes et Kuroo me regardait ébahit. Il était habillé avec un pantalon noir, une veste bleu marine et une chemise blanche sans cravate et légèrement ouverte en haut. Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrassa tout en touchant ma taille et sentit le porte-jarretelles. Il se recula me regarda « - Oya ? Oya ? Dit-il coquin. Tu es très belle » Je souris. « Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus » Dis-je le trouvant toujours aussi beau.

Kuroo sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était Akaashi qui disais qu'il arrivait dans 10min. J'eus une illumination un cour instant.

« - Dis moi Yamamoto tu compte faire quoi à Bokuto ? Dis-je curieuse. Etant donnée que tu ne peux pas lancer de feux d'artifices dans la maison. Continuais-je en pouffant devant sa tête déçu.

L'arroser avec une bouteille entière de champagne. Dis t-il heureux de son idée.

Et merde forcément .. Dit Kenma dépité. Tu ne penses pas qu'Akaashi va te tuer puisque tu vas en foutre partout ?

Et Bokuto en prime. Renchéris-je

Mais non ça va aller ! Dis Yamamoto confiant de son idée.

Komi-Kun ne me dis pas que tu vas lui mettre de la chantilly sur la gueule toi ? Dis-je en voyant le libéro de Fukurodani remplir une assiette en plastique de chantilly.

Pourquoi pas ! S'enquit-il »

Je soupira tout comme le autres imaginant la réaction d'Akaashi. Tout le monde avait pris ses push à confettis sauf les deux autres. Yui-chan alla éteindre la lumière. Tout le monde regarda l'heure et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Oy Akaashi ! Allume la lumière on y voit rien. Râla Bokuto.

10 !

9 !

8 !

7 !

6 !

5 !

4 !

3 !

2 !

1 !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BOKUTO ! Nous nous écrièrent tous en cœur. »

Akaashi alluma la lumière et Yamamoto arrosa Bukoto jusqu'à la finir avant que Haruki applatit son assiette sur sa tête. Bokuto était bouche bée et nettoya la chantilly sur ses yeux et commença à gueulé et à courir après eux à travers toute la maison. Akaashi était toujours sur le pas de la porte la main sur les yeux se tenant la tête. « - Je vais chercher une serpillière » Dis-je à Akaashi pour le rassurer. Il m'attrapa par le bras : « - Laisse tomber me dit-il y'a des paillettes partout ça va être galère. On le fera à la fin de la soirée. Et puis se serait bien que ses 2 nigauds se pètent la gueule à cet endroit. » « - D.. D'accord » dis-je inquiète en voyant l'air sombre d'Akaashi. Bokuto alla prendre une douche. Une fois prêt il nous remercia tous et était très content de cette fête surprise.

La soirée se passa bien. Nous avions jouer à des jeux, danser, bu. Un peu trop pour certain. Kuroo et moins étions bien sans être déchirés pour autant. J'aurais aimée boire plus mais il fallait penser au retour. Il fallait quand même que je puisse rentrer chez moi. La soirée se termine vers 6h du matin. Certains dormait sur les canapés qui avaient étaient mis de côté pendant que Kuroo et moi aidions Akaashi à rangé sa maison avec d'autres personnes. Une fois la maison propre nous décidions de rentrer chez nous. Je mis une veste car même si on était qu'en septembre il ne faisait pas très chaud. Avec Kuroo nous nous dirigèrent vers la gare et reprenions le shinkansen dans le sens inverse.

A Tokyo il pleuvait des cordes. Nous sortirent sur le quai sauf que nous étions trempé tout les deux. Nous nous sommes regardé et je vis Kuroo posait ses yeux sur mon décolleté et mon haut blanc devenu transparent laissant apparaître également mes porte-jarretelles. Je fis de même en voyant que sa chemise était devenu transparent et moulait son torse parfaitement dessiné. Il déglutit, moi aussi et il m'attrapa par le bras en se mettant à courir dans les rue qui menaient chez lui. Je l'arrêta « - Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille chez moi pour une fois ? » Dis-je en enlevant mes talons pour pouvoir mieux courir. Il acquiesçât de la tête et me traîna vers chez moi.

Arriver chez moi j'ouvris la porte jetant mes affaires sur le côtés en enlevant ma veste. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Kuroo m'embrassa violemment essoufflé par la course il me plaque contre un mur ses main me caressant. J'enleva sa veste qui tomba au sol puis je déboutonna sa chemise bouton par bouton tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Nos langues parlaient pour nous. Il était 6h30 mais nous avions encore de l'énergie pour ça. Kuroo passa une main dans mon dos pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair. Une fois ma robe à terre il me souleva et j'enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il rentrant dans ma chambre et me plaqua contre le mur de celle-ci tout en continuant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il appuya sur mon dos pour que je me cambre légèrement et accéder à mon soutif pour pouvoir le dégraffer d'une main habille. Il prit le temps de bien poser ses mains sur mes fesses également car dans cette position c'était l'idéal. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et m'allongea. « - Un mois» dit-il les yeux plein d'envie. « - Je vais enfin pouvoir te rendre ce que tu m'as fais se fameux vendredi soir des vacances. » Dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Il descendit avec ses baisers dans mon coup. Puis sur les seins pour que ça me fasse de l'effet quand il prit mes tétons en bouche se qui m'arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Il continua ses baisers vers mon nombril et titilla celui-ci avec le bout de sa langue. C'était exquis toutes ses sensations qui me parcouraient. Il descendit encore plus bas et avec ses baisers passa autour de ma zone hétérogène. Il continua ses baisers à l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche puis souleva mes deux jambes pour les appuyer contre ses épaules, il s'était mis sur les genoux et commença avec ses mains à détaché mon porte-jarretelle du bas de jarretière et avec ses dents pris le bas dans sa bouche pour le tirer jusqu'à ma cheville puis finis de l'enlever à la main. Il fit pareil avec l'autre jambe. Il continua de m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses ce qu me tirer des gémissements et mes pieds s'arquaient eux aussi sous l'effet du plaisir. Il passa ses mains sur le côté de mes cuisses pour me dégrafé mon porte-jarretelle. Puis le jeta et ses mains vinrent sur mon tanga pour l'enlever lui aussi. Il descendit ses baisers le long de ma cuisse pour finalement arriver sur mon clitoris qu'il titilla avec le bout de sa langue. « - Kuroo .. » Lui dis-je à demi-mot en descendant ma main dans sa tignasse noire. J'avais toujours mes cuisses sur ses épaules et il commença à jouer avec sa langue sur mon entre-jambe. Je n'en pouvais plus « - Kuroo arrête ou je vais ... » Dis-je le souffle court. Il s'arrêta se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver la bouche et revint 2sec après pour pouvoir me réembrasser à pleine bouche toujours. J'enleva sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon, puis son caleçon qu'il finit d'enlever pour les mettre à terre.

Il m'embrassa dans le coup et s'enfonça. Je gémis de plaisir en disant son nom. Il commença ses va-et-viens doucement profitant de cette situation lui aussi. Il gémit mon prénom dans cette situation plus qu'érotique. Il accéléra le rythme, je m'accrocha de plus en plus à son cou. Nous gémissions à l'unisson mais Kuroo m'embrassa pour me faire taire pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » Dis-je essoufflée et inquiète.

Je n'ai pas mis de préservatif ! Dit-il super inquiet d'avoir un enfant à son âge.

Il y en a dans la table de nuit si tu veux. Dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Tu voulais qu'on finisse parents à notre âge ou quoi ? Dit-il en faisant une moue mécontente.

Peut-être bien. Dis-je en rigolant. Non je rigole ! Par contre plus tard je dis pas. Lui dis-je en guettant sa réaction.

Ça marche ! Je veux bien que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Mais pas maintenant ! Dit-il en souriant. »

Il mit le préservatif et se remis en place. Il recommença ses va-et-viens rapide mais je sentis encore cette vague me bouleverser que trop bien. Je gémis son prénom en finissant. Il fit de même.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi me regardant dans le yeux encore essoufflé. Quand il eu repris son souffle il me dit :

« - Au fait, je ne t'ai pas bien répondu à l'infirmerie. Je le regarda intriguée. Moi aussi je t'aime [t/p]. Je rougis. Il continua : Et aussi je ne t'ai pas dis mais moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir laissé cette application sur mon portable pendant que l'on étaient ensemble. Tu t'es excuser pour ton comportement mais je te comprend j'aurais sûrement réagis pareil. Me dit-il.

Moi aussi je t'aime Kuroo et merci d'être la pour moi. Lui dis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Il se leva et alla jeter son préservatif. Il revint s'allonger dans mon lit sur le dos et je m'allongea à mon tour la tête sur son torse le collant et ma main sur son ventre. Nous tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée épuisés par cette nuit folle.


End file.
